Spider-Man Vol 1 59
. The real murderer was Kaine, as revealed in . Although Peter was incarcerated at Ryker's while awaiting trial, he switched places with Ben Reilly during the Mark of Kaine story arc, hence the swapped costume. However, Traveller states that he did nothing to cause this, that this is a possible future that is the fault of Spider-Man. The wall-crawler refuses to believe it, but Traveller assures him that this is not an illusion, but what is yet to come.Despite the claims made by Judas Traveller here, this is actually an illusion. Traveller's claim that he is an all-powerful immortal being is a delusion spawned by a mental breakdown as revealed in . Swinging among the ruins, Spider-Man is horrified by the sight of all the death and destruction. However, he's not surprised that this might be what happened, considering all the things that have been happening in his life recently.Of the things he mentions: The return of his clone, Ben Reilly. He thought the clone died in until he resurfaced recently in ). Mary Jane's revelation that she is pregnant with his child in . Lastly, he thinks about his recent battles with the Jackal and Kaine. These happened in the Smoke and Mirrors and Mark of Kaine story arcs. The web-slinger arrives at the apartment that he shares with his wife, Mary Jane, and discovers that it is still intact.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. When he calls out to her, a powerful wind picks up drowning out his voice. Judas Traveller catches up with him and tells the hero that he could have prevented all of this from happening. At the snap of a finger, the pair is brought back to the present. Judas then warns Spider-Man once again that that was what may become and tells Spider-Man that he can stop this future from happening. Meanwhile, Jacob Raven arrives at Once Police Plaza where his appearance causes even the most seasoned police officer to stop dead in their tracks. He arrives at the office of Connor Trevane, who promptly ends his phone call because he is shocked that half of Jacob's face is horribly burned. Jacob has come to Connor to tell him that they have arrested the wrong man. Despite the fact that they have overwhelming evidence that Peter Parker killed his partner years earlier, his recent encounter with Kaine -- which resulted in the burns on his face -- have convinced him that Parker is innocent.Jacob Raven's face was scarred by Kaine in . Connor finds this difficult to believe that they arrested the wrong guy person. Still, Jacob intends to clear Peter Parker's name and needs Connor's help to do it. Back out front of the Parker residence, Spider-Man refuses to allow himself to be manipulated by Judas Traveller. However, Traveller insists that what he is telling the wall-crawler is true and tries to leave. However, Traveller suddenly appears on the rooftop next to him and presses the matter. He warns Spider-Man that events have already been set into motion that will see the destruction of Manhattan, provided Spider-Man does nothing. Traveler provides the web-slinger with an ultimatum: Take his wife and flee the city, sacrificing everyone in order to wipe away everyone who has been making his life miserable, or stay and stop the disaster from happening. Deciding to finally listen, Spider-Man asks what is going to happen to cause this disaster. Judas explains that he has sent members of his Host to destroy a Geothermal Heating Station. This will cause sufficient destruction to destroy Manhattan. When Spider-Man asks why they are doing this, Judas explains that his Host is serving a greater purpose and teleports away, that this plays into his exploration of his research into the nature of good and evil. Judas then sweetens the pot, he promises that he will keep Mary Jane and their unborn child safe even if Spider-Man fails. Before he goes after the Host, the web-slinger insists on seeing his wife first. Judas allows it but warns Spider-Man that time is of the essence. Once the hero is gone, Judas is approached by Scrier, who warns him that he is pushing his powers too far. Judas lashes out at Scrier, warning him that despite their centuries-long companionship they are not equals, and he will not be questioned.As stated above, Traveller's claims of being near-immortal are a delusion. Scrier's involvement here is part of a grand scheme to manipulate Spider-Man by the Green Goblin as revealed in . Downstairs, Peter visits his wife and tells her that he apologizes for anything that his radioactive blood may have done to their unborn child. After kissing her, Parker tells his wife that he loves her. That's when Judas Traveller appears before them and tells Peter it is time. Mary Jane asks what is going on, but all Peter can tell her is that he loves her before putting back on his mask and leaping out the window. Soon he arrives at the Geothermal Heating Station, Spider-Man finds the members of the Host preparing to attack the facility. Spotting the wall-crawler, Boone and Medea begin opening fire as Mister Nacht takes notes. Seeing that Chakra is channeling her energies, Spider-Man realizes that she is the real target, and knocks out Boone and Medea. He then knocks out Chakra's physical body, hoping it will shut down her astral form. His actions cause the rest of the Host to look over the city skyline in shock. When Spider-Man looks he is horrified to see a massive transpatial time vortex hovering over the city. This is apparently not part of the Host's plan, and upon further examination, Mister Nacht points out that when this vortex collapses it will cause even greater destruction than they had planned. While over the Parker residence, Judas sees what is going on overhead and wonders what is happening and is suddenly wracked with pain as the energy from the vortex strikes him. Scrier points out that this was the very thing he warned Judas about mere moments earlier. When Spider-Man arrives on the scene, he demands answers. However, Traveller has no idea what is happening, and Scrier refuses to help. While he assures Spider-Man that his home will still be safe, Judas and the city is far from it. He explains that the temporal vortex will completely consume Judas Traveller, erasing him from all existence. As Traveller passes into the vortex, his mind is flooded with his centuries-long memories. How he walked the world throughout all recorded history trying to learn the true nature of good and evil. Traveller's observations stretch as far back as ancient Rome, the Crusades, the Salem Witch Trials, and World War II. Refusing to just let this happen, Spider-Man reaches out and grabs Judas Traveller by the arm, refusing to let him get sucked into the vortex. Surprisingly, the wall-crawler manages to pull Judas free, severing the connection and causing the portal to close harmlessly. Judas cannot understand why Spider-Man saved his life, but passes out before the wall-crawler can explain it. Scrier pucks up his master and warns Spider-Man that this is not over, that Judas will not rest until he fully understands how the heroes mind works. As Mary Jane rushes up to the roof to be with her husband, Peter tells Scrier that Judas' wants don't matter, that his foes always try to come back and get revenge, and that he should wait in line. As Scrier teleports himself and Judas away, Peter spends the momentary silence alone with his wife. ... The Clone Saga continues in | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** Peter and MJ's Brownstone Home Items: * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}